You Decided That I Was Worth Saving/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :STEFAN: Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, I want you to marry me. :CAROLINE: Yes. :GEORGIE: I've seen that symbol before. I saw it when I was dead. This thing that was delivered with your vault inhabitant? I think it was made in Hell. :ALARIC: Sirens use mind control to lure their victims to their death. Some say they're messengers of the devil. :BONNIE: We are talking about a living, breathing thing siren. :ENZO: The more specific my thoughts are, the more she can key in on me psychically. :BONNIE: What does she want with you? :ENZO: She wants two loyal soldiers to keep bringing her supper. Well, my mind is bonded to hers. Every moment we spend together is another moment she could discover how I feel about you. :SYBIL: Why haven't I seen her before? :CAROLINE: Damon's not gone. :STEFAN: Yeah, he is. I saw it happen. He belongs to the siren now. :ELENA: I'm Elena. :DAMON: I'm Damon. :SYBIL: Don't worry about your brother. I've taken over his last mental refuge. I'm giving it a little remodel. Hi. What's your name? :DAMON: I'm Damon. :SYBIL: I'm Sybil. Damon’s Memory –Wickery Bridge screech, an engine revs, a car can be hear crashing into water :ELENA: Dad? :GRAYSON GILBERT: We're gonna be okay. I promise. :ELENA: (more worried and alarmed] Dad! family inside the car of Gilberts drown. :OFFICER: The car went off the bridge. Sheriff, we found the third victim. :SECOND OFFICER: Was it an accident? :DAMON: That doesn't look good. :OFFICER: We'll need to drag the river. :SECOND OFFICER: Three bodies recovered. :SHERIFF FORBES: Confirm three fatalities. Grayson, Miranda... and Elena Gilbert. :OFFICER: It's the Gilberts. :SYBIL: That's so sad. Did you know her? :DAMON: No, I never met her. :SYBIL: Guess now you never will. Hotel --Sybil's Room :SYBIL: Just turn it off. It's a little bitty humanity switch right at the back of your noggin. I've got big plans for you and it'll streamline the whole process if your emotions aren't riding shotgun. Come on, Enzo. Room service is getting cold. :ENZO: Well, if you're feeling peckish, don't let me stop you. :SYBIL: Look at Damon over there. He's got the right idea. He's happy. :DAMON: Bored, actually. Just kill him. :SYBIL: (becoming slightly agitated) In three millennia, I have a pretty unblemished record when it comes to controlling men. 50,000 to zero... Give or take a few Peloponnesians... And I'm not about to add one to the loss column just because he doesn't feel like submitting. :DAMON: Well, he's a tough nut crack. 70 years in a cage'll do that to you, and you're just building up his tolerance for torture. :SYBIL: Well I've got a pretty full itinerary, so I guess we're just gonna have to move on to Plan “B.” "B" as in "Bonnie." :ENZO: Which will be about as effective as Plan "A." She means nothing to me. :SYBIL: Is that so? I guess we'll find out. Damon? :DAMON: Hmm? :SYBIL: Would you do me a favor and kill Bonnie Bennett? :DAMON: (without hesitation) Sure. Salvatore Boarding House --Caroline's Bed :BONNIE: (chuckles softly) Surprise! :CAROLINE: (alarmed at first) Bonnie, what the... (laughing) :BONNIE: You are engaged, and we are celebrating. (giggles) :BONNIE: First, we're gonna drink too much champagne. And then, I am taking you wedding dress shopping. I know it's a little early, but you're gonna try on thousands of dresses before you find the perfect one, so we may as well start now. :CAROLINE: (still processing the environment around her) Bonnie, look, I love you, and this is amazing, but you don't have to put on a happy face for me right now. :BONNIE: (genuine) I'm not putting it on. I'm not, I'm happy for you. I promise. Care, you asked me to be your bridesmaid when we were ten years old. You've been waiting for this your whole life. I'm happy for you. I swear. pops open the champagne bottle. The cork hits wall, both yell and laugh :CAROLINE: Okay, but I promise we are going to find Enzo and you two are gonna be happy and you're gonna get married on the top of the Eiffel Tower... :BONNIE: First things first, planning your June wedding. :CAROLINE: (becoming excited) Oh, my God. Yes! The June wedding! :BONNIE: The June wedding. (both laugh) And... :CAROLINE: You snuck into my house and found my old wedding book? :BONNIE: How else was I gonna out-Caroline-Forbes Caroline Forbes? :CAROLINE: Bonnie, this is amazing. You're amazing. Thank you. :BONNIE: You're welcome. :CAROLINE: I'm getting married! :BONNIE: Yay! (laughter) Okay, now that I have a drink in you, I have to ask. Mm-hmm? How did Ric take the news? Caroline's Home --Alaric's Residence :ALARIC: Seriously, I'm fine with it. :STEFAN: Yeah, Caroline said you were, but I just wanted to talk to you myself, that's all. (chuckles) :ALARIC: Well, I got two unused flower girl dresses I'll sell you cheap. (scoffs) Come on, man. (door opens and closes) Don't make me work this hard to show you I'm fine with it. Really. :GEORGIE: Yeah, he's fine with it. :ALARIC: Hey, uh, why don't you guys go get set up in the office, okay? Nanny had the morning off so I had to work from home. Got them digging through miles of arcane siren research. :STEFAN: And what do they, uh, think that they're doing? :ALARIC: Earning extra credit. :STEFAN: Ah. :ALARIC: Helping me with an urgent publishing deadline. :STEFAN: And how's that deadline coming along? Caroline said you might've figured out how the, uh, Armory captured the siren in the first place. :ALARIC: Well, if by "figured out" you mean wild speculation based on centuries-old circumstantial evidence... I think they may have used this. :STEFAN: Would it be going out on a limb to say that we stab her with it? :ALARIC: Possibly. We're dealing with something that has the power of mind control. We get close to her and we're wrong? Then we're hers. Bridal Shop :CAROLINE: Let's talk silhouettes. Focus on A-lines and sheaths. I'm open to trumpets, but easy on the volume. :BRIDAL CLERK: Less dress, more bride. :CAROLINE: Exactly. :BRIDAL CLERK: Okay. :CAROLINE: Thank you. :BRIDAL CLERK: You're welcome. I'll be right back. :CAROLINE: Now, let's get to work finding you the perfect maid of honor dress. :BONNIE: Aw, I'd be honored to be your... maid of honor. And not just because my main competition is in a coma till I die. :CAROLINE: Good. Because I'm going to do everything within my bridal power to make sure you and Enzo live happily ever after. I've got killer aim... and no qualms about rigging the bouquet toss. (chuckles) You ready? :BONNIE: Yup. :CAROLINE: Catch! vamp speeds end and catches the bouquet in one hand and the now dead Bridal Clerk in the other. :CAROLINE: Damon, what are you... Bonnie, run. :DAMON: Oh, looks like little brother's getting married, huh? Consider this my RSVP. :DAMON: Bonnie? I can hear your broken little heart beating, Bonnie. Oh, poor Bon-bon. Literally always the bridesmaid. Never the bride. and Damon scuffle as she attempts to stab him. Caroline recovers and vamp speeds over to Damon, pulling a hanger railing off a rack and impaling Damon into a cabinet behind him. :SYBIL: So, you got beat up by a girl? :DAMON: Two girls, if we're counting. :SYBIL: What's so funny? :ENZO: Just admiring the ladies' craftsmanship. :SYBIL: No. That look tells me that you know something I should know, but you don't want me to know. And you know how I feel about secrets. Looks like someone forgot to mention that you and Bonnie have quite the history. No wonder your heart wasn't in it. Well, we'll see what we can do about that. :DAMON: Mm... sees flashes of Damon's memory of Bonnie and him over the years. :DAMON: Oh, see how scared you are? :BONNIE: Just leave me alone or I'll scream. (screams) I know what you are, Damon. One more move and I'm gonna take you out. :DAMON: I can make it fun. :BONNIE: Everything that happens is his fault. :DAMON: You know I needed motivation. You need motivation. :BONNIE: Get out! in the Bridal Shop SYBIL: Whoa. That's a lot of bad road between you two. What am I missing? Oh, wait. There it is. Mm-hmm, got it. peers into Damon's memory further, seeing their last moments on The Other Side before it's collapse. :BONNIE: I'm sure there are a million people we'd both rather be with right now, but... :DAMON: Couple thousand at most. :BONNIE: Do you think it'll hurt? :DAMON: I don't know. replaces Damon's memory of him and Bonnie on The Other Side with herself. :SYBIL Mm. Much better. Now... ...we have work to do. Salvatore Boarding House and Alaric's Residence is talking to Stefan on her phone. :BONNIE: Stefan, if Damon wants me dead, then I'm dead. :STEFAN: Why is he coming after ya? It makes no sense. :CAROLINE: None of it makes sense. But we're gonna need weapons, lots of them. (sighs) The throne is empty. :STEFAN: Right. Yeah, sorry, I was child-proofing. But the crossbows are still in the library. Listen, I'm gonna try to track Damon, and with any luck, the drone will lead us back to the queen. :CAROLINE: And when you find her? :STEFAN: Ric's still working on that part. Your deadline just got moved up. You don't have days. You have hours. :CAROLINE: Do you think we can get away with not inviting Damon to the wedding? I mean, even if we do save him? :BONNIE: He's gonna be your brother-in-law. And, likely, Stefan's best man. Sorry. :CAROLINE: (sighs) Fine, fine. But he is not sitting at the head table. Where is all the ammo? Stefan's Car and Mystic Falls High Scholl Grounds phone is ringing, vibrating :STEFAN: Calling me from your own phone. Gutsy. What makes you think I won't use it to track you down? :DAMON: No need... I'm at the high school. STEFAN: Why would you tell me that? :DAMON: Because I'm gonna need a favor, little brother. :STEFAN: And what would that be? :DAMON: Whatever desire you have to save me, I kind of need that right now. Salvatore Boarding House :CAROLINE: I'm starting to consider a destination wedding. Try finding a Mystic Falls venue that hasn't been the site of a horrible atrocity. is sitting in the Den. :SYBIL: Hi, Bonnie. I'm Sybil. So glad to finally meet you. This is really nice work. Caroline, is it? I'm not sure about riding in on the unicorn, but I love this charmeuse and the tiara design is exquisite. :CAROLINE: Yeah well, I made that in the sixth grade, so congratulations. You have the fashion sense of an 11-year-old. :SYBIL: I just want to know where Bonnie's is. :BONNIE: Scrapbooking's not really my thing. What do you want? :SYBIL: Simple. I want to know what makes you so special. What is it about you that has Enzo and Damon wrapped around those flawlessly manicured little fingers? I mean, I get Enzo. The accent, the star-crossed witch-vampire thing. No... it's the Damon of it all that has me so stumped. Did you guys ever... you know... :BONNIE: No. :SYBIL: All that time, alone in a prison world. Same day on repeat. You must've done something to break up the brain-numbing monotony. :BONNIE: No. :SYBIL: Seriously? Look, you are gorgeous. I can admit that, I'm not blind. And neither is Damon. Who, in case you haven't noticed, ladies, is scorching. I mean... (scoffs) ...you can't spell Damon without "damn." Strictly platonic? Really? Wow. Good for you. That doesn't explain how you inspire so much devotion in two men who are supposed to be completely devoted to me. So why don't you sit down and we'll have a little heart-to-heart? I can make you. But it's excruciatingly painful. And it'll mess up your hair. Caroline's Home --Alaric's Residence :GEORGIE: There's nothing in the historical records about a weapon like this. :ALARIC: Please tell me there's a "but". :GEORGIE: But I have a theory. Okay. So... assuming that the symbol etched into it has a connection to hell, what's the first thing you think of when you think of hell? The devil, right? And what's the most common visual representation of the devil? :ALARIC: Uh, a man in a red suit. Pointy tail. With a pitchfork. :GEORGIE: Ding-ding-ding. Okay, in the medieval tradition, the pitchfork symbolized the separation of the wheat from the chaff. Which was obviously a metaphor for good souls going to heaven and garbage souls going to the big fiery basement. :ALARIC: Well, shouldn't that have three tines? :GEORGIE: Not in 2200 B.C. when it was forged. The soil around the Mediterranean was rocky. So their pitchforks only had two. :ALARIC: Okay, well that's all very interesting, but that doesn't tell us anything about its connection to the sirens, how we'd use it... :GEORGIE: We? Why would we use it? Like this is real? As in some sort of magical weapon? :ALARIC: Come on, you know what I mean. No. Actually, I don't. You sure this is for a book? 'Cause you're treating it like lives are at stake. :GEORGIE: Worse. Tenure, okay? Now, keep digging. Mystic Falls High School Grounds :STEFAN: Look if this is all some sort of an elaborate trap, we might as well skip to the part where you spring it. :DAMON: No trap, elaborate or otherwise. I just need your help. :STEFAN: With what? :DAMON: I can't tell you. No, I mean I literally can't tell you. I can't physically make myself form the words. That's the thing about Sybil, she's not big on free will. She kind of Lo-Jacked my brain. Whenever I try and form the words to tell you what's going on, it just comes out applesauce penguin. :STEFAN: Well, if you cant tell me how to save you, then I'm at a loss, because I'm running out of ways to pull you back from the brink. :DAMON: Sounds suspiciously like someone's given up. :STEFAN: Not yet. But I'm not about to let Elena wake up to find out you murdered her best friend. :DAMON: This isn't for Bonnie. :STEFAN: Then, who's it for? Salvatore Boarding House :SYBIL: So, Bonnie, what's your secret? What did Damon and Enzo see in you? :BONNIE: I have no idea. :SYBIL: Oh, come on, Bonnie. Surely you can think of something. :CAROLINE: You know, whatever you're trying to do here, it's not going to work. You're not going to get what you want. Something you should know about Bonnie is that she is fiercely loyal and she would do anything for the people she loves. :SYBIL: Really? Now that is something we can work with. So you would do anything for Damon and Enzo? Like, anything anything? I mean, how far would you really go? What if you had to choose between them? (chuckles) Here's the thing, ladies. I need two loyal soldiers, and these two can't seem to cut loose from their ties to the past. It's working my last nerve. So, I realized, I really only need one of them. The other will die and live an eternity of darkness and pain. (chuckles) So... Bonnie gets to choose. :CAROLINE: You're crazy. :SYBIL: No. I'm just very old, very set in my ways and very annoyed. Choose. :BONNIE: I get it. You're jealous. You see a love that you didn't have to siren someone into. A love that isn't all about you. You're threatened. So, naturally you have to destroy it in the most sadistic game you can imagine. Forget it. Not playing. :SYBIL: You're no fun. You know what was fun? Ancient Rome. (chuckles) The Coliseum. Gladiators. Sweaty, oiled-up men hurling themselves at each other. So hot. You'll see what I mean soon enough. In exactly 12 minutes, Damon and Enzo will fight to the death. They don't have a choice. I've willed it so. One of them will lose. So, if you're not gonna choose, then I guess we'll just let the boys settle it amongst themselves. Caroline's Home --Alaric's Residence :ALARIC: All right, I didn't cut them into star shapes like Seline does, but I've got some really cool square shapes for you. :JOSIE: I had it first. :LIZZIE: I had it first. :LIZZIE: But I had it first. :JOSIE: I had it. :LIZZIE: But I had it first. :ALARIC: Girls. Lizzie... Put that down, right now. :Lizzie: But Daddy, I had it first. I said drop it. drops the Ancient Tuning Fork. It clatters and reverberates. The girls begin screaming as if it is affecting them. :THE GIRLS: Daddy, make it stop! Daddy! Daddy! picks it up and the reverberating stops :ALARIC: Shh... :GEORGIE: Oh, my God. Are they okay? Did they cut themselves? I'm so sorry I left that out. :ALARIC: It's okay. You were right about that being a pitchfork. Literally. Emphasis on "pitch." It's a tuning fork. Bonnie's Car :SYBIL: Why does the car keep making that infernal noise? :BONNIE: Oh, it's reminding you to put your seatbelt on. :SYBIL: Well, you can remind it that I'm immortal. :CAROLINE: And this is how you choose to spend that gift. You just escaped over 200 years of captivity. Why aren't you on a beach in Saint-Tropez sirening Channing Tatum to give you foot massages? :BONNIE: No offense, but you got to admit that seems a little small for a mythological creature of your stature. :SYBIL: That's only 'cause you don't know what awesomeness awaits you. Now step on it. We don't want to miss round one. Mystic Falls High School phone chimes :STEFAN: That's what this is about? You two fight each other to the death? :DAMON: Well, I don't know about the "each other" part. Which is why I brought you along as a second. :STEFAN: So you don't want me to help you fight Sybil. You actually want me to help you fight Enzo? :ENZO: Yeah, hardly a fair fight at that. :DAMON: Hey, man. Nowhere in Sybil's fine print did it say anything at all about no backup. And it's not my fault you don't have any friends to stand up for you. :ENZO: Oh, yes, yes. How naive of me to think that you were my friend. :DAMON: I tried to be your friend, Enzo. Tried to convince you to give yourself over to Sybil. :STEFAN: Hey. If Enzo can fight this, why can't you, Damon? :DAMON: 'Cause it's pointless, Stefan. We are in this mess because he refuses to accept that. But if he'd just sign over his pink slip to Sybil, we wouldn't be here. :STEFAN:You can't kill Enzo. Bonnie would never forgive you. :ENZO: Oh, don't bother, mate. She's been messing around in the recesses of his brain, toying with the safe places in his subconscious. Lord only knows the damage she's done. Bonnie's Car & Mystic Falls High School :SYBIL: Five minutes. This is so exciting. Oh, come on, what happened to all that sassy backtalk? Oh, right. It's probably easier to talk tough when you had your magic to back it up. What's wrong? Somebody feeling powerless right now? But here's the ray of sunshine. You actually have all the power. Just say the word, and you can decide who gets to live and who gets to spend the rest of eternity in never-ending emotional torment. Oh, you guys know about that, right? They're homicidal monsters. They have done the worst things imaginable. Where do you think they're gonna end up? Some cloud-filled afterlife? (laughs) No. They're going to the other place, where all they will know is loneliness and despair forever and ever and ever. Falls High School :DAMON: You two forget that I don't care about anything anymore. I'm just trying to stay alive. He and I both know what awaits us if we don't. Car :SYBIL: What about you, Caroline? What do you think Bonnie should do? grabs ahold of Caroline's head, using her telepathy to see into her thoughts. :SYBIL: Oh, you think Stefan is gonna swoop in and save Bonnie from having to make such an untenable choice. That's putting a lot of faith in your fiancé. Falls High School :STEFAN: Enzo... you need to run. :ENZO: Afraid I don't have enough free will left in the tank for that. :DAMON: Stefan... what are you doing? I didn't bring you here to be Switzerland. Car :SYBIL (voiceover): When Damon and Enzo start tearing each other apart, do you really think Stefan is gonna let Enzo kill his brother? No. He's gonna choose Damon. Falls High School :DAMON: I brought you here because you are my brother. When that clock strikes 3:00, I'm gonna be counting on you to remember that. Car :SYBIL: Aw. Poor Enzo. Nobody's choosing him. You're not even choosing him, Bonnie. Are you just gonna sit there and allow Enzo to die? :BONNIE: No. slams on the brakes, tires screech and Sybil goes flying throught eh front windshield :CAROLINE: You okay? :BONNIE: Oh. Yeah. :CAROLINE: She's not dead. :BONNIE: Guess now she has to walk. Falls High School clock strikes 3pm and Damon and Enzo begin engaging in a fight with Stefan caught in the middle. :STEFAN: I am not letting you two kill each other. :ENZO: You think I want this? He's not gonna stop, Stefan. But I will put him down if I have to. If you get in my way, I will kill you, too. of the Road where Sybil was ejected from Bonnie's Car. Sybil is using her Siren call to lure a passing Driver. Bonnie and Caroline are still heading towards the High School :CAROLINE: We'll make it in time. :BONNIE: No, Sybil's right. Stefan's gonna protect Damon no matter what. I can't help him. I have no power. She's right. There is no one who can fight for him. Caroline's Home --Alaric's Residence :ALARIC: All right, kids are at the neighbors', Seline should be here in a half hour. Tell her there's something I have to take care of. :GEORGIE: Yeah? There a giant piano out of tune somewhere? You know, Ric, I could actually help you a lot better with your "book," or whatever that's code for, if you just told me what's really going on. :ALARIC: You're right. I'm actually taking this to go do battle with a mythical creature from the ancient world. Wish me luck. Mystic Falls High School :DAMON: Little help over here, brother. raises a shovel to finish off Enzo. Caroline intervenes at the last moment. :CAROLINE: I can't let you do that. :STEFAN: Caroline, stay out of this. I promised Bonnie. vamp speeds behind her and snaps her neck, her body thuds against the floor. Enzo vamp speeds behind Stefan and repeats the same action. They continue fighting. :BONNIE: Damon, no. Damon? Please. Please fight through this. I know you can. Damon, he's your friend. Stop! :SYBIL: He can't. The only one that can stop him is you. Choose. :ENZO: Damon... :BONNIE: Damon! Damon, don't make me do this. :DAMON: Sorry, not sorry, Bon. :BONNIE: (cries out) I choose Enzo! :DAMON: What? :SYBIL: Damon? Kindly remove your hand, without the gentleman's heart in it. groans as he does what he is told :DAMON: No. Bonnie, don't do this to me. :BONNIE: I know that somewhere deep down, there's still some part of you left. She couldn't have stripped it all away. You're... obnoxiously too stubborn to let that happen. I know my friend is still in there, and I'm gonna have to live with that. I just can't let him die. I choose Enzo. :SYBIL: Oof, I'm getting all weepy. So touching. So raw. :DAMON: I know where I'm going when I die. You can't send me there. I'll fight every one of you. :SYBIL: Hmm. So Bonnie can't live without Enzo. And clearly, Stefan can't live without Damon. But nobody's bothered to ask me what I want. You're the only one that's truly committed around here, Damon. You're an asset. Enzo's nothing but a burden. So... I guess my only real problem is with you, Bonnie. You chose wrong. Which is why I'm gonna have Damon kill you. :ENZO: What? :SYBIL: Damon kills Bonnie, I'll kill you, and then we can all get on with our lives. Unless... you give me what I want. Turn off your humanity, pledge your loyalty to me, and then we can all go home happy. Pinkie swear. :BONNIE: Don't trust her. :ENZO: Sorry, love. I'm not seeing many other options. :BONNIE: Enzo. Don't. :SYBIL: Yes, Enzo, do. You know you want to. Come on, this is mercy. You've seen what happens when you die. What if your precious Bonnie is due the same fate? Save yourself. Save your one true love. Do it. :ENZO: Bonnie, Bonnie... :BONNIE: (interjects) What are you doing? :ENZO: ...if anyone can pull me back from the precipice, it's you. I know you can. :BONNIE: No. No. No, no. switches off his humanity switch :BONNIE: No. No. No, no. :SYBIL: Finally. Now, was that so hard? Oh, one last thing, would you mind if I took back my promise to spare Bonnie's life? :ENZO: No objections here. :SYBIL: (soft gasp) You're the best. Bonnie, I'm gonna count down from ten, and then I'm gonna let Damon finish what he started. Ten. Nine. Enzo, you sure you don't mind if Damon rips your girlfriend to shreds? :DAMON: No. (gasps) :SYBIL: Eight. So much for your indomitable love. Seven. Looks like Enzo's not gonna help you. Six. Pretty sure Stefan and Caroline won't be much help, either. Five. Bonnie, you really should be running now. Four. :BONNIE: Damon, Stop! Please. :DAMON: You've got one last decision to make, Bonnie. It's a multiple choice. Neck snap, heart rip, or just good, old-fashioned tear your throat out? arrives and plows right into Damon with his car, sending him flying through the air. :SYBIL: I don't know who you are, but... uses the Acient Tuning fork against Sybil; high-pitched vibrating tones echoes throughout causing Sybil to double over in pain. Enzo attempts to vamp speed towards Alaric, though Stefan has recovered from his neck snap and counters Enzo, snapping his neck in the process. Sybil is on the ground still yelling in pain. Georgie is not far away viewing the events unfolding before her. Caroline also arrives and knocks Sybil out. Damon recovers. :STEFAN: Damon, it's over. You're free now. :DAMON: I wish that were the case, Stefan, but my work with her is just getting started. :STEFAN: What work? What does she want with you? :DAMON: Applesauce penguin, brother. The Armory :STEFAN: Maybe now we'll get some answers. You sure you can handle Enzo? :BONNIE: I'll be fine. :STEFAN: You know, if you need my help with getting him to the cabin... :BONNIE: I said I'll be fine. :STEFAN: Okay. :BONNIE: If it were up to you, you would have picked Damon. :STEFAN: (sighs) Yes. :BONNIE: And you would've done it knowing that Enzo was the one fighting Sybil. The one risking his life to help us. :STEFAN: Yes. :BONNIE: Let me ask you something. What has Damon done? Besides give up. walks away, Caroline coming to comfort Stefan. :CAROLINE: She doesn't mean that. She's just upset. I'm gonna go stay with Bonnie tonight. She needs me. This has all been a lot for her. :STEFAN: I hated us being on the opposite side of the fight today. :CAROLINE: I had to. :STEFAN: I know. I know what you had to do. But I hated it. I hate all this. :CAROLINE: (sighs) I hate it, too. Bar is writing in his diary when Alaric shows up :STEFAN: (voiceover) Dear Elena, where to begin? :ALARIC: Looks like you could use that. :STEFAN: Thanks. Just trying to figure out a fresh new way to deliver the same bad news. :ALARIC: Well, I think your engagement would qualify as good news. I'm pretty sure I forgot to say congratulations earlier. :STEFAN: Thanks. Though I'm not sure today's how I wanted to spend the first day of it. Not to mention my best man just tried to take out a good chunk of the wedding party. :BARTENDER: Here you go. :ALARIC: You can leave the bottle. Thanks. You know, I never had a brother. Uh, Damon was the closest thing. And I have to believe that if you have gotten him back before, there has got to be a way to do it again. :STEFAN: I don't know. This is different. I've never seen him like this before. I really hoped that when we put Sybil down, it'd break whatever control she had over him. That he'd go back to being whatever Damon's version of normal is again. But somehow, some way, she still has ahold of him. is driving and Sybil can continue to control him. She is using her mind control ability to get inside his memories again and alter them, inserting herself into the his memory of his and Bonnie's time in the Salvatore Boarding House while in the Prison World :SYBIL: I didn't know you cooked. :DAMON: Listen, you're gonna be here all the time, I am gonna need to get some more pancake batter. :SYBIL: Well, I'm only here because you obviously want me here. I think you've seen the light, Damon. You know that true devotion to me is the only way to save you from that which you fear the most. But we still have a lot of work to do :DAMON: Oh, yeah? What else is there to do? :SYBIL: You still have too many attachments. Too many people willing to fight for you. They still believe you can be saved. We should work on that. What do they call it? Changing hearts and minds? Unknown Road driver pulls up to a body laying in the middle of the road. The drive is revealed to be Tyler Lockwood. :TYLER: Are you all right? Damon? :DAMON: Lockwood. :TYLER: Heard you haven't been yourself lately. :DAMON: Oh, I am who I've always been. Just got to keep proving it. :TYLER: Your fight's not with me, man. :DAMON: Nice hardware. Armory standard issue? :TYLER: You kill me, you can say good-bye to everything. No one forgives you for this. :DAMON: I think we're way past that. :TYLER: You have another option. Walk away. Fight whatever it is she wants you to do and get your life back. Walk away, Damon. Think about what you want at the end of it all. Think about who you want. :DAMON: That's the problem. I don't want any of it anymore. :TYLER: That's a lie. :DAMON: Is it? I wouldn't even know. :TYLER: Okay, then. Do it. If this is it, if this is the way I go out, then let me go out as the face that you can never erase from your brain. The face that reminds you, to the end of time, of the moment you gave up. The moment you threw away everything you've ever wanted... to be a siren's little bitch. Or maybe this'll be the thing that wakes you up. And then maybe both our lives will be worth something at the end of it all. So, go ahead. Do it. Tear me apart. continues to provoke Damon. Sybil is continuing to influence Damon as well. Do it! Damon? face begins to change; he snarls, bearing his fangs :TYLER: Damon, wait! vamp speeds to Tyler and beings to feed, Tyler unable to resist him END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight